Storm
Storm is the alias of the mutant Ororo Munroe. Powers Ororo is a mutant. One of the primary sources of her powers in the Earth's electromagnetic field. She has been considered as a potential Omega Level Mutant, with an Omega-Level potential, while Supergiant possibly stated that she was an Omega Level Mutate. Weather Manipulation: Storm has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather manipulation. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself or others to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent, and in later comics, nearly invisible. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and the electromagnetic field. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. She has once sensed a diseases and dying tree on the X-Mansion grounds, detected objects within various atmospheric mediums - including water, and sensed the incorrection motion of a hurrican in the northern hemisphere and the gravitational stress on the tides by the Moon and Sun as well as the distortion of a planet's magnetosphere. Storm can view Earth as weather patterns, and is able to precisely recognize her geographic position through interpretations of these patterns. Storm's mutant abilities are limited by her willpower and the strength of her body. *''Willpower/Telepathic Resistance:'' Something that was gradually gained through Storm's time with the X-Men, STorm has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepathy in battle. Her resistance is further enhanced by the electrical forces she controls. *''Earth Link:'' Storm's mutant powers have created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe, gives Storm spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living thing. Storm also possesses the ability to sense and detect life force and she has once sensed a dying tree by the Xavier Mansion. She has once sensed a snowball being tossed and sensed the Blackbird cutting the atmosphere even though the distance between them was thousands of miles. She can sense any natural phenomena including earthquakes, storms, etc. Storm can sense movement sin the air or water mediums. *''Resistance:'' Storm has a resistance to extreme temperatures, meaning she is able to withstand extreme heat and cold to an as yet unknown degree. *''Energy Vision:'' With a blink, Storm can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which in turn allows her to counter all but the fastest attack. Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand abilities, this makes her a very tough opponent. Storm has also shown the ability to see in almost complete darkness. *''Magical Potential:'' Storm's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. **Storm's ancestor Ashake, who worships the Egyptian goddess Ma'at, also known as Oshtur, the mother of Agamotto. Ma'at appears to have strong favor for the bloodline of Ororo. **For some unknown reason, since the dawn of Atlantis, this line of African women has been given distinguishing features of white hair, blue eyes, and powerful magic potential. Although Storm has not developed her magical potential, it has been hinted at. The Tarot asserts Storm as being "High Priestess," The First Tarot's choice one-third of the tiem. The other draws were the Scarlet Witch and Agatha Harkness. These three characters split the High Priestess card equally. A timeline-divergent Storm became the sorceress who taught sorcery to Magik and some of Storm's alternative universe selves possess considerable magical talent. On a separate note, it has been stated that Storm's spirit is so strong that she was able to host the consciousness of an avatar of Eternity; in a gathering consisting of herself, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Silver Surfer and the Fantastic Four, she and Strange were the only viable candidates. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation Category:Aerokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Flight Category:Aquatic Respiration Category:Energy Vision Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Earth Link Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Sorcery